


Some Mornings

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How to make an angry bear less angry, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: Castiel does his best to reduce the grouchiness of one Dean Winchester. Especially in the mornings.





	Some Mornings

Having stealthily snuck out from under Dean's arm, the man practically dead to world, and managed to get dressed without him waking, Cas took a deep, steadying breath after shutting the motel room door behind him. Half of his stealthy mission had gone without a hitch. Now, all he had to do was to complete it as sneakily as he could muster.

Cas was laser-focused on the coffee pot where they were serving a complimentary breakfast, forewent the little cups, and poured a bit into the biggest mug he could find. He tested it; It tasted like coffee, instead of 'horse piss', as Dean so succinctly tended to put it when the brew was sub-par, and it was very strong. Good. Dean's morning coffee wasn't strong enough unless you could make a spoon stand in it, so this would probably serve well.

With their coffees successfully acquired, Cas headed back to their room, carefully cracking the door open to see if Dean had awaken.

He was still in the same spot Cas had left him, even drooling a bit, though he'd stolen Cas's pillow and hugged it to his chest.

Cas smiled softly and sat on the bed carefully, mindful of stirring Dean until he was ready, and set the coffee mugs on the nightstand.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, fingers smoothing Dean's hair behind his ear. “There's coffee.”

Cas  laid next to Dean, leaning on his elbow, and ran the backs of his fingers against Dean's stubble. Dean stirred, mumbling, hugging the pillow tighter and frowning slightly.

“Dee-eean,” Cas cajoled, smoothing Dean's hair back, rousing Dean enough to get him blinking against the sunlight pouring through the curtains.

Slowly, Dean seemed to become aware of his surrounding, eyes fixing first on Cas, and obviously   satisfied by what he was seeing, he instantly noted the steaming mugs.

Without a word, Dean made a grabby motion, and Cas gave him his coffee, smiling widely at the sheer focus on Dean's face. Dean in the morning, if woken up tenderly enough, was nothing short of adorable.

It may have come by the way of many mistakes, but Castiel considered himself well versed in waking up Dean Winchester, and he couldn't remember the last time he was met with a gun to his face. It took some doing,but getting Dean into a good mood first thing was doable. At least for Cas. He wasn’t sure about other people, since his methods vastly differed from the majority. The circumstances gave him that advantage, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Without a word, Dean hauled himself up half-sitting, and took a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes with a sigh and a smile before taking another gulp and setting the coffee aside. Then he wiggled down to Cas's eye level, hand curling behind Cas's head, softness in his eyes.

Dean kissed Cas tenderly, before leaning back and looking Cas in the eye, that smile playing on his lips. It was Cas who closed the distance this time, suddenly addicted to the fading taste of coffee on Dean's lips.

Both forgot about their morning grumpiness, along with their coffees getting cold.  

As it was, whatever might've been left of their grouchiness was soon dissolved. It often happened these days. If they had time. Cas had tamed the angry bear.

As for the latter, well... They could always get more coffee. Right after this one last kiss. Or this one.

...Or this one... Or...

Oh.  _Oh. Dean._

_***_


End file.
